


To Forget

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Numb3rs
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Companion Piece, Early Work, F/M, GFY, Post Chosen, Prequel, spoilers for The Mole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby needs to forget for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770337) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo). 



> Written for the [](http://numb3rs-het.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://numb3rs-het.livejournal.com/)**numb3rs_het** fic challenge. A prequel to my ficlet, _> Jitters_. I’m still working on how they met. This falls somewhere in the middle. Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 4-23-07.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Colby eyed the entrance to the club warily. He needed something to get him out of his head for a while, but he wasn’t sure if this was the right thing. He wanted to see Faith, though, and Trance was where Angel told him she’d be.

He looked down at his faded blue t-shirt and jeans then back to the crowd dressed in leather and lace waiting to get in. The bouncer caught his eye and nodded for him to go on in. He took a deep breath and muttered, “Fuck it,” as he paid the cover.

~*~

Faith smiled at Spike as they moved on the dance floor. It was fun being there with him. No pressure, no worries, no problems. It was cool having a friend who wasn’t always trying to get her to talk, who shared her nicotine habit, and who she could match drink for drink and not have to worry about waking up next to naked. As much as they’d teased each other in Sunnydale, they were safe with one another.

Spike faltered to a stop then leaned toward her and spoke into her ear. Waves of pain, anger, and sadness were rolling through the club. She frowned, wondering who could be in such a serious funk that Spike could _feel_ it. He looked around with narrowed eyes then nudged her shoulder and tilted his head towards the bar.

Colby.

Faith hadn’t heard from him for a couple of weeks, but had chalked it up to his job. It still boggled her mind that she had ever given him the time of day, let alone gone out with him a couple of times. He wasn’t her usual type, hell he was a Fed, but there was something about him that appealed to her. After the hell Robin had put her through, Colby’s easy smile and dry sense of humor made her feel good.

There was no trace of either right now. He was leaning against one of the support columns with a beer in his hand. His clothes made him look out of place, but the scowl on his face kept the poseurs from saying anything. It was pretty clear he was the source of all the negative energy in the air and she wondered what had happened, if he’d tell if she asked. Space had cleared around him, like people were afraid to be near him.

She’d had that effect on people once upon a time, too.

The music changed and Faith closed her eyes in memory. Fucking Fate or irony, or whatever the hell it was called. She’d felt the way Colby looked like he was feeling the last time she’d danced in a club to this song. She didn’t know if Colby would start a fight like she had, but she didn’t plan to find out. Maybe she could take his mind off his worries for a little bit. And wasn’t that just a kick in the head, that she wanted to take his pain away. With a kiss to Spike’s cheek, Faith made her way over to her hurting friend.

~*~

The music was loud, the lights were throwing surreal shadows, and the beer was cold. It should have been the perfect atmosphere to make him forget Dwayne’s betrayal, Don’s anger, and his own anger, for a little while.

It wasn’t working.

People were staring at him, like he was some kind of freak, but he didn’t feel like pointing out that he looked more normal than they did. He didn’t care. Eventually, they left him alone. He scanned the dance floor, trying to catch a glimpse of Faith, but the floor was inundated with petite brunettes.

He caught a flash of platinum blond and recognized Spike. Colby wasn’t sure what to make of him. He was brash, rude, and always ready with an insult, but somehow he never made Colby feel unwelcome. Faith’s whole crew was a little like that, wary of newcomers, but willing to give them a chance. If Don fired him, maybe Angel would have some use for him.

The music changed again and Colby leaned his head back, closing his eyes. _Living Dead Girl_ by Rob Zombie. He hadn’t heard this in a long time and it took him back to a better place, which was just what he needed. He was shaken from his musings by the feel of someone in front of him. He opened his eyes and his mouth to tell whomever it was to go away, but snapped his mouth shut when he met Faith’s big brown eyes.

She didn’t say anything, just took his hand, and moved him away from the column he’d been holding up. She swayed to the music a little to get him moving and Colby gave in. This was what he really wanted, what he needed. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. It wasn’t the best way to move to this particular song, but she didn’t complain, just wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, and let him lead her.

For a little while, he forgot.

-30-  



End file.
